El último del Clan
by Blossom Lu
Summary: "Eres mi todo en este mundo" Él no era un poeta ni un enamorado. Tampoco sabía expresarse y solía ser demasiado directo. De pocas palabras y gustos extraños, no gustaba de lo dulce ni de lo colorido. Es el último de Los Uchiha y por ello quiere restaurar su Clan. SasuSaku/ Oneshot.


**El último del Clan**

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia digamos que le es fiel al manga, así que se desarrolla en Konoha, después del viaje de Sasuke. Aproximadamente dos años después de finalizada la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Oneshot.

Sin más por el momento... ¡a leer!

* * *

Sasuke no se entendía a sí mismo ni tampoco comprendía porque le dijo «sí» cuando lo invitó a una barbacoa con casi todos sus amigos. Se sentó de mala gana, era cierto que después de dos años de estar vagando por el mundo tratando de encontrar absolución de sus actos pasados extrañó un poco, tan solo un poco a sus viejos amigos, Sakura y Naruto por supuesto.

Al lugar donde fueron ya era bien conocido y era BBQ donde el Equipo 10 constantemente se reunía con Asuma, en paz descanse.

Se arrinconó en un lugar un poco aislado de los demás, no gustaba de socializar con los demás y Naruto lo sabía de sobra así que no juzgó aquel comportamiento tan arisco aunque debía admitir que se impresionó —o tal vez casi le dio un infarto— cuando Sasuke así de la nada le contestó «sí, sí iré» Naruto creyó que le tendría que rogar para pasar unas horas con sus colegas, ya tenía en mente las palabras, frases y todo. Incluso le diría que después de su viaje de redención todos lo extrañaban y sería la primera reunión de todos en años. Pero cuando el Uchiha dijo aquello las palabras se secaron y asintió con horror. ¿Qué le había pasado a su amigo casi hermano?

Olía a carne y a salchichas asadas, Chouji fue el primero en lanzarse hacia la comida seguido de Kiba. Ino rodó los ojos y agradeció que su novio no se comportara como un carnívoro, como una persona que jamás había probado alimento en toda su existencia. Sai era novio de Ino y eso ya todos en la Aldea lo sabían, hasta Sasuke y eso ya era mucho.

Shikamaru entrecerró sus ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella escena en donde su mejor amigo Chouji se lanzaba hacia cualquier cosa que fuera comestible, sin embargo todo aquello le parecía bastante curioso ya que la chica que estaba junto a Chouji lo miraba curiosa y hasta un poco asustada de que aquel hombre pudiera comer tanto. Su nombre era Karui.

Los únicos que tenían nula conversación eran Hinata, Temari, Shino, Tamaki —la única mujer con la que se le había visto a Kiba tan emocionado— y por supuesto, Sasuke.

Todos, sin excepción comenzaron a tomar los alimentos. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Ino pareció enojada.

—Maldita Sakura, no ha llegado.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, eso era cierto y desde el momento en que ingresó a BBQ se había percatado pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia, no quería verse como el tipo preocupado. Estaba convencido de que Sakura tenía otras ocupaciones, sabía que se encargaba del Hospital y desde luego que ella tendría una vida.

«Una vida» ¿Y él tenía la suya? Naturalmente no. Entendía que era el último Uchiha sobre la faz de la tierra. Antes, muchos años atrás, había tantos Uchihas que era imposible contarlos. Pero poco a poco se fueron extinguiendo y los pocos que quedaban fueron asesinados, sin embargo para él ese asunto debía ser cerrado, dar vuelta a la página. Ya sabía la verdad y no volvería a crearse paranoias en su mente.

—Debe estar ocupada— la voz de Shikamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Tsunade le dejo un buen de cosas por hacer con el Hospital, y Kakashi no es de los que se ocupen de esas cosas.

—Sí, sí—Ino frunció su ceño, notoriamente molesta—pero no es justo que se le viva todo el día en ese lugar.

Naruto asintió.

—Ella dijo que vendría, no falla nunca en sus palabras.

Los demás reanudaron sus ánimos y platicaban, Sasuke oía todo sin embargo no se adentraba en esas conversaciones. Sino en su "yo" mental. Como último Uchiha era obvio que debía levantar su Clan, si por algún motivo el moría los Uchiha quedarían para siempre como una leyenda de seres que existieron alguna vez.

—¡Siento la demora!

Ino se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a gritar cosas como «¡Frente! ¿Qué es más importante que tus amigos?» «¡No te vayas a volver una loca en medio de tanto enfermo»

—Ya, ya—Shikamaru trató de tranquilizarla—, ya está aquí.

Sakura se quitó aquel abrigo y lo colgó en el asiento, los demás la saludaron amablemente. El primero en animarse por su presencia fue Lee.

—¡Ya decía yo que una reunión no podía estar bien sin mi querida flor de cerezo

Sasuke alzó su ceja y espero alguna reacción violenta de parte de Sakura sin embargo y sorprendiéndose ella le dijo «¿Y me perdería yo una comida con el ímpetu de la juventud?»

Atascó con intensidad su tenedor sobre el pobre tomate, causando que le saliera un poco de su jugo. Notó a Naruto un tanto distraído, más de lo normal; a Hinata nerviosa, a Shino aburrido, a Shikamaru divertido con Temari ya que se mofaba de ella, a Chouji y Karui un tanto ensimismados, Tenten regañando a Lee por su ropa y por último Kiba estaba riendo animosamente junto a Tamaki. Sakura, en cambio... estaba normal.

Y eso le preocupó, fue como una alarma que se encendió cuando vio que ella no se entusiasmaba ni se entristecía. No le gritaba a Naruto por haberse comido tres salchichas de un bocado ni le gritaba a Ino a pesar de que la rubia lo hacía para burlarse de «su frente» esperó que ella le contestara algo como «¡Cállate Ino cerda!» pero el grito no llegó.

Shikamaru y Temari fueron los primeros en terminar de comer, los dos se levantaron. Nadie sabía si eran pareja oficialmente, ni siquiera Ino que estaba metida en todo. Ellos decían que no, pero era obvio que lo eran. Debían serlo, y si a Sasuke le pidieran su opinión en vez de decir que esos temas no le importaban, diría con franqueza que Temari le venía bien al flojo número uno de Konohoa.

—¡Esperen!—Naruto se puso de pie en cuanto vio que Shikamaru y Temari terminaron su comida con claras intenciones de irse—, tengo que decirles algo.

Hinata enrojeció y comenzó a hiperventilar.

—No, no es el momento—dijo por lo bajo. Sasuke logró escucharla pero se hizo de oídos sordos.

—¡Vamos Hinata! Es muy probable que sea de las pocas veces que podamos reunirnos todos, así que antes que sepan por terceros...

—¡Naruto!—la Hyuga parecía que iba a explotar dela pena.

—¡Seremos padres!

Shino, quién hasta el momento parecía una estatua adornado la mesa donde comía comenzó a atragantarse con una albóndiga. Kiba enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Para todos era claro como el agua que para tener hijos debían tener... ya saben.

—¡¿Pero cómo?!—Kiba se subió a la silla y casi le saca los ojos a Naruto. Por su parte Shino se abalanzó contra el rubio de ojos azules exigiéndole una explicación. Sasuke miró extrañado la escena, hasta dejó de comer. Siempre creyó que Shino era alguien a quien no le importaba nada, salvo que no se muriera alguno de sus extraños bichos. De Kiba sí sabía que era una copia de Naruto, un tanto diferente pero lo era. Así que ver al ex Equipo ocho de esa manera le hizo recordar los momentos en los cuales Naruto decía una babosada, él le respondía, comenzaban a pelear y acto seguido aparecía Sakura dándoles de coscorrones. Algo así era, sin embargo, en vez de que Hinata les propiciara golpes se quedó callada y roja.

—¡Que felicidad!—dijo Ino con su voz chillante—.¡un bebé!

Tenten, Temari y Sakura apoyaron la idea.

—Esperemos que sea tan hermoso como tú—agregó la pelirrosa—y que no sea tan Naruto Uzumaki, porque sino estaremos perdidos.

—¡¿Pero qué dices Sakura-chan?!—gritó nervioso Naruto—todavía no sabemos el sexo, ten por seguro que mis hijos—sí, enfatizó el plural—serán mucho más lindos que los tuyos.

Como si de un comentario fuera de lugar se tratara Naruto retiró sus palabras.

Y de hecho todo mundo de quedó en silencio. Los reclamos de Kiba y de Shino hacia Naruto pasaron a segundo plano, la alegría de Ino por un bebé y un chisme nuevo se esfumó.

La atmósfera se hizo pesada y Sasuke no comprendió porque. Era cierto, Naruto muchas veces decía comentarios tontos y estúpidos pero aquello no era para que todos se quedaran en silencio.

Para sorpresa de muchos, Sakura se rió.

—Venga Naruto, mis hijos serán mucho más listos que los tuyos y serán adorables, toma nota de esto.

Y de nuevo todo comenzó a girar, los gritos y discusiones sobre que niño sería más hermoso comenzó, pero aquello fue interrumpido por la voz de Shikamaru diciendo que Temari y él debían irse por un asunto personal.

«Sí, claro. Muy personal» pensó Ino entre dientes, asintiendo con la mirada.

—Creo también nos vamos—dijo Tenten—, Lee y yo debemos ordenar la nueva tienda de armas que hemos abierto, deberían pasarse por ahí de vez en cuando.

El único que sonó interesado en la oferta fue Sai.

—¿Y tienen material de dibujo?—preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No—contestó Tenten.

—¿Qué clase de tienda es si no tienen material de dibujo?

Lee sonrió y aseguró que pronto surtirían tintas, pinceles y pergaminos.

Sakura sorbía un poco de té, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla. Cuando la guerra terminó, se quedó un par de meses en Konoha y Kakashi le sugirió un viaje, que viera el mundo con otros ojos y que procuraría que el Consejo lo perdonara por sus actos delictivos, ya que de otro modo pararía a la cárcel de por vida. Le agradó la idea y no refutó el consejo de su querido maestro. Sakura le había pedido ir con él, pero en respuesta él le dijo «volveré pronto» y le dio un golpecito en la frente, tal como Itachi lo hacía con él.

Una vez que hubo regresado del viaje de dos años, se imaginó la vida de los demás. Al primero que vio fue a Naruto acompañado de Kakashi y la ya no tan inocente Hinata. Vio la vida de los demás y como empezaban a formar parejitas, pero en ningún momento apareció Sakura. Kakashi notó aquella inquietud y le comentó que Tsunade le había dejado el Hospital a su alumna y que por su parte, él no tenía experiencia en manejo de cosas médicas así que la encargada de ese lugar era ella. Sasuke tuvo ganas de decirle que él era el Hokage y debía encargarse de ello, pero desistió en la idea, ¿por qué meterse en un asunto que no le correspondía?

Supo pronto que ella se la pasaba todo el día en aquel lugar, rodeada de enfermos y curando a las personas. También llevándole papeles y papeles y más papeles a Shizune. Casi no se le veía pasear por la Aldea como veía que lo hacían las demás chicas como Ino. Pensó que quizá, cuándo ella se diera cuenta de que él había regresado correría a sus brazos y que de nueva cuenta le diría que lo amaba. Sin embargo eso no sucedió y la primera vez que se vieron fue un encuentro monótono. Sí, es cierto que notó cierta emoción en ella pero nada más.

Y desde aquel momento eran pocas y contadas las veces en que se veían.

Ella fue la siguiente en irse, argumentando que tenía muchísimo trabajo. Ino la regañó.

Sasuke ya no encontraba otro motivo para estar ahí, es cierto que hasta cierto punto se había divertido, ya en su debido momento le diría algunas palabras a Naruto acerca de la noticia de su futuro hijo. En público ni pensarlo, él no era un hombre de palabras ni mucho menos sentimental.

Media hora después de que Sakura se hubo marchado hizo lo mismo. Asintió con su cabeza y los demás tomaron eso como una despedida. Salió del local y respiró el aire. Tan fuerte como pudo. Caminó sin ganas y hasta con un poco de inquietud preguntándose exactamente como debía llevar su vida, o mantenerla siquiera. Dinero no le faltaría, una casa tampoco. Pero al ver la cara de felicidad de su mejor amigo al comunicarles aquella noticia se le antojó una idea similar. Él era el último del clan, era evidente que debía restaurarlo. Los bebés no se hacían por arte de magia y mucho menos por un jutsu. Él nunca había tenido la experiencia y quería preguntarle a Naruto como rayos se supone que se hace un bebé, es decir la técnica. Desechó la idea al instante al sentir como su piel se ponía de gallina, ¿cómo carajos le preguntaría a otro hombre como hacerlo con su novia si ni siquiera tenía una? Se tragaría su orgullo. Seguramente que en los libros encontraría aquella respuesta, sabía de buena fuente que Sai fue alguna vez un ANBU raíz, carente de sentimientos, también sabía que el chico en cuestión estuvo aislado socialmente mucho tiempo y que gracias a los malditos libros de relaciones personales logró entablar relaciones con su entorno, tanto que hasta novia tenía. ¿Y qué decir de los demás? Todos tenían una pareja, hasta Shino. Aunque era muy receloso con su vida. Todos menos él. Y mujeres no le faltaban, siempre había una que otra que lo miraba de forma poco normal.

Seguía pensando en todas esas cosas cuando sintió la presencia de alguien. Era un niño de baja estatura, pelo castaño y ojos negros quién estaba llorando. El niño lo miró con odio, verdadero odio y eso hizo que Sasuke se estremeciera, era su pasada imagen convertida en un niño.

—¡Sakura!—gritó el pequeño volteando a todos lados.

—¿Sakura?—le preguntó Sasuke.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—pidió el niño—, ¡quiero a Sakura!

Pero de ella no había luces, Sasuke quiso pensar que hablaba de la Sakura a la qué él conocía. No sabía de otra mujer con ese nombre.

Trató de divisarla, y se dio cuenta que estaban cerca del hospital. Tomó la mano del niño, haciendo que este se enojara y le dijera que podía caminar solo. Con un suspiro y una vena saltando de su frente Sasuke asintió, lo que vio a continuación no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

Era Sakura quién, vistiendo aquel mismo abrigo café recibía unas rosas color rojas. Ella odiaba las rosas y Sasuke lo sabía. Un chico de cabello castaño y piel pálida era quien estaba con ella. De repente, y casi de forma automática Sasuke observó los rasgos del niño, castaño y de piel pálida. En su mente se formó una novela en donde ella era la madre del niño y aquel sujeto el padre. La idea no le gustó y fue entonces que a zancadas se dirigió a ella. Carraspeó la garganta y ella volteó al instante.

—¿Sasuke?—sus ojos se abrieron y mostraron un brillo singular—, ¿ha pasado algo con tu brazo?

«¡No joder! ¡No!» quiso decir Sasuke sin embargo las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

—¡Sakura!—el niño corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, claro, las piernas ya que era muy bajito.

—Es momento de irme—dijo el sujeto extraño. Sasuke lo observó más a fondo, ese estúpido cabello castaño, ojos negros insípidos, piel enfermiza y era quizá un poco más chaparro que él. Sonrió con autosuficiencia confiando en que ese tipo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Sakura.

—Adiós Shun—dijo Sakura afligida—y gracias por las flores.

Él le sonrió ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke. ¿De acá a cuándo su presencia pasaba a segundo plano?

—Kotoro—regañó ella una vez que el tal Shun se hubo ido—, te he dicho que no salgas del Hospital.

—Es que no regresabas y me dio miedo que...—y de nuevo comenzó a llorar.

—Calma, no pasa nada.

Sasuke seguía parado sin entender que demonios hacía ahí.

—¿Pasa algo Sasuke?—preguntó Sakura—, ¿algún problema?

—No—respondió tan seco como siempre.

Ella suspiró, harta de esas contestaciones. Le dolían, pero ella no tenía la culpa él era así pero no por ello dejaba de doler.

—Bien, supongo que me iré al Hospital.

—Espera—tomó su hombro—, ¿quién era él?

Ella abrió sus ojos, visiblemente sorprendida.

—Un amigo.

Asintió sin creerle del todo.

—A ti no te gustan las rosas.

—Ah...—bajó su mirada y esos ojos jade se volvieron contra él—, pero es un lindo detalle, ¿no? Y eso es lo que cuenta.

No supo si aquello fue una indirecta o qué. De su parte, jamás le había regalado a Sakura algo. Nunca. Hasta Naruto le había dado algo y también Kakashi, pero jamás él.

—Kotoro, ¿por qué no entras a la sala y juegas un poco? En un momento te alcanzo.

Sasuke agradeció que Sakura entendiera sus miradas de querer hablar más. El niño con mala cara aceptó y le sacó la lengua a Sasuke.

—Lo siento—agregó ella—está muy mal, pobre.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Depresión.

Agrandó sus ojos, ¿era posible que un niño de alrededor de seis años tuviera aquello? Era posible, él había estado sumido en la demencia, perversión y depresión la mayor parte de su vida no debería sorprenderle.

—Sus padres murieron en la guerra y también sus hermanos mayores. Culpa a todo ninja que ve y cree que ese alguien asesinó a su familia—llevó su mano a su pecho—pobre criatura. Me apena decir que no es el único.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Sasuke, en cuanto el niño lo vio su mirada se torno de odio, en cambio con Sakura su mirada se endulzó.

—¿Cuidas de los niños?

—He fundado un orfanato, ahí Shizune y yo nos encargamos del proyecto y cuidamos a todos los niños huérfanos que perdieron a sus padres en la guerra.

Muy en el fondo, el proyecto de Sakura había comenzado como un sueño, cuando conoció a Kotoro no pudo evitar llorar a solas pensando que eso le sucedió a Naruto y a Sasuke, claro, de diferente manera pero les sucedió. Sasuke se había transformado en un ser de odio gracias a su hermano, y al final resultó ser innecesario porque Itachi no tuvo la culpa. Naruto por mucho tiempo se sintió solo y en soledad. Entonces, al ver a aquel chiquillo la imagen mental de Naruto y Sasuke sufriendo se le apareció y no pudo con eso. No pudo.

Al día siguiente le contó a Kakashi—actual Hokage—que la apoyará con recursos y que prometía hacerse cargo de cada uno de los niños, que no importaba si era uno o si eran mil.

Kakashi alzó la ceja, apretó su pluma y asintió. Ya entendía por donde iba el asunto, veía en ese niño a sus compañeros de equipo.

—¿Cuántos son?—preguntó Sasuke interesado.

—Trece—los dedos de la mano no le alcanzaron—diez niños y tres hermosas niñas. El más afectado es Kotoro y una niña, apenas y habla.

Sasuke ladeó su cabeza, ahora entendía porque Sakura se la pasaba todo el día en el hospital. Entre los papeleos, operaciones, tratamientos y demás y los niños no se daba abasto. La admiró, en aquel momento la niña que lloraba por todo y se escondía detrás de ellos desapareció, surgiendo una mujer valiente que lo daba todo sin recibir nada a cambio.

Darlo todo sin recibir nada...

Sintió una ligera opresión, culpándose. Ella siempre le fue incondicional y lo único que le dio fue nada. Miserable, debería llamarse por aquello.

—Quiero ayudarte—dijo sin más.

Las flores que estaban en el regazo de Sakura cayeron lentamente, como si de cámara lenta se tratara. El mundo dejó de girar por un instante, abrió su boca sorprendida y lo que le sigue. Jamás en su vida ni en sus profundos sueños se imaginó que Sasuke le diría eso. Ya había escuchado mucho de «eres una molestia, un estorbo, una inútil» pero nada de «quiero ayudarte» ni los más cercanos a ella le decían eso. No se lo tomó como un insulto, sino como una revelación.

—Gracias.

Él caminó a su lado. Le pidió que le mostrase aquel mundo. Ella titubeó un poco, Sasuke no era un hombre dulce, ni siquiera emanaba paz. Era un hielo, aunque ahora estuviera un poco más descongelado seguía siéndolo. No sonreía, no reía. No expresaba mucho, solo quiénes lo conocían podían saber que era lo que aparentemente tenía.

Al ver a esos trece niños, la idea de restaurar el Clan se hizo más latente. No se veía a sí mismo cargando a un bebé ni cantándole canciones de cuna, tampoco creía que alguna vez lograra hacer reír a un niño. Sin embargo la primera en acercarse a él fue la niña que Sakura le comentó que no hablaba. No porque no pudiera sino que había quedado bastante afectada por la muerte de sus padres.

Cabello morado y ojos amelados. Piel lechosa y manos pequeñas. Una verdadera belleza para ser una niña de siete años.

—Hola—dijo Sasuke mientras se sentaba en el piso, sin importarle que su ropa se ensuciara en el proceso.

La niña lo observó, analizándolo.

—Mayumi es su nombre—dijo Sakura—¿verdad pequeña?

La niña asintió.

—Yo soy Sasuke.

—Hola—respondió.

Sakura casi se cae de la impresión, comenzó a gritar y los demás niños la vieron de forma extrañada hasta Kotoro.

—¡Has hablado!

Después de aquel día, Sasuke la visitaba. Muchas veces se topó con aquel sujeto llamado Shon, pero decidió no tomarle importancia. Poco a poco su vida comenzaba a tener sentido, hasta podía temer que se estaba encariñando con la niña de cabellos morados, incluso con Kotoro quien era mucho más arisco.

La idea de formar una familia no se había ido, seguía ahí. Así que cierta noche, después de que los niños se hubiesen dormido se acercó a Sakura.

Ella lo miró y sonrió y a él le agradó aquello.

—Gracias—dijo por lo bajo—, en verdad...

—No hay nada que agradecer, al contrario.

—Sasuke, yo... no entiendo, ¿por qué haces todo esto?

—Por que quiero.

—Es muy extraño, antes hubieras sido incapaz de querer ayudar a alguien y todavía más increíble que hayas querido cuidar de los niños.

—Me veo reflejados en ellos.

Ella lo comprendió, si Sasuke hubiera recibido amor y abrazos cuando lo perdió todo, el odio no lo hubiera consumido. La soledad no lo hubiera desquiciado y la sed de venganza no lo hubiese corrompido.

Se acercó más y parándose de puntitas lo abrazó. Él ni siquiera se quitó.

—¿Sabes?—sí, Sasuke Uchiha hablaba con voz cálida y hasta animada—me gustaría restaurar el clan.

—¿El Clan?—claro que lo sabía. Era consciente de que él era el último y que no había descendencia, pero por supuesto que no entendía a que venía aquello. Sasuke era muy reservado con sus ideas, sueños –si es que los tenía– e ilusiones.

Tomó su mano y ella enrojeció tanto como Hinata lo hacía en sus momentos, o sea, casi siempre.

Cerró la puerta y salieron a una recamara que estaba un poco alejada de donde estaban los trece niños. El orfanato era bastante grande, constaba de tres pisos y por lo menos diez habitaciones, de las cuales solo una se utilizaba.

La arrinconó contra la pared. En la mente de Sakura todo y nada pasaba, era como un paraíso. No lo entendía.

—Cuando yo llegué a Konohoa tú no estabas, me dijeron que te habías ido de misión—le dijo al oído—, ¿sabes qué pensé?

Ella negó.

—Pensé que correrías y llorarías al verme, gustosa de que un vengador como yo hubiese regresado de un viaje de redención. Pero no estabas. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que podrías olvidarme.

Sus ojos jade se abrieron sorprendidos.

«Imposible» pensó «jamás podría olvidarte, así pasaran mil años»

—Te vi con Shon, las flores, Kotoro... no era una escena prometedora. La idea de que tú estuvieras saliendo con alguien más me desagradó, me desagrada Sakura.

—Sasuke...

—No he acabado—dijo serio—siempre estabas fuera y rara vez te veía. Deseaba que pasearas todos los días como Ino o Hinata. Después de repente, todos comenzaban a salir. Nunca supe que hacer de mi vida, la venganza era mi único objetivo y mi ilusión. Después de ello ya no tuve una vida. Mi viaje me sirvió para darme cuenta de que Naruto y tú estuvieron siempre conmigo, claro, también Kakashi. Pero ustedes jamás se dieron por vencidos a pesar de que todo parecía indicar que yo estaba podrido.

—Te queremos, Sasuke.

—Lo sé, Naruto es como mi hermano y tú...

—¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Sasuke mordió sus labios. Cuando era niño ya se lo había peguntado, cuando era adolescente también, pero después Sakura pasó a último plano, convirtiéndose en alguien a quien debía eliminar sí o sí. ¿Qué era ella?

—Eres mi todo en este mundo.

Él no era un poeta ni un enamorado. Tampoco sabía expresarse y solía ser demasiado directo. De pocas palabras y gustos extraños, no gustaba de lo dulce ni de lo colorido. Prefería estar solo bajo la sombra sin hablar. Cuidar de los demás desde las sombras. Entonces, aquella revelación hizo que Sakura llorara. No era de tristeza ni sosiego, era de felicidad. Seis palabras, seis palabras hicieron que todo el dolor que sentía se esfumara. Las piezas rotas de su corazón –piezas ya que Sasuke se había encargado de ello durante años– se estaban uniendo. Era una ironía qué quién más daño le había hecho ahora la estuviera sanando. Cuando con aquellas palabras.

Sasuke se aferró a su cuerpo y tocó su mejilla.

—Tú no me mereces Sakura, por más que viaje por el mundo en busca de redención jamás seré digno de ti. Siempre me diste todo cuanto pudiste y siempre te rechacé, lastimé y humillé.

—No digas eso—olió su fragancia—, yo...

—Escúchame bien Sakura, no soy de los que dicen las cosas dos veces.

Asintió.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, dije que volvería pronto. Aquí estoy. Haz de ti tu voluntad conmigo, todo lo que quieras. Si deseas lastimarme, hazlo. Todo lo que desees.

—Quiero hacerte feliz y quiero...—se mordió los labios sus manos temblaban—quiero restaurar tu clan.

—No es mi clan—dijo, provocando que ella ladeara la cabeza en señal de confusión—, de ahora en más será nuestro clan.

* * *

**N/A **Me está dando mucho por hacer oneshot. Esta vez tocó algo de SasuSaku, ya ven... esta pareja me tiene un poco loca. Espero les haya gustado, para más novedades visiten Tamahara Chan es mi página en facebook. ¡Saludos!

¿Review?


End file.
